


Collapse

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Flux Buddies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: Day 1!





	

“Fine, I’ll get your stupid jetpack.” Nano muttered rebelliously as she kicked off, but Lal could practically hear her smile through the ear piece.

“Quit your whining. It’ll be faster if you just zip your lips and do it.” He pulled his goggles off and grinned up at her steadily shrinking silhouette.

“Oh, whatever.” Nano rummaged though her inventory and pulled something out, before lobbing it at him. Lalna dodged the bowl of noodles she’d tossed at him with a broad grin.

“That had better not be going on my tab.”

“Oh, now it definitely is.” With a quick burst of flames Nano reached the edge of the island, almost out of sight from Lalna’s ground view. “You could have just nerd poled up here, you know.”

“Yeah, but that’s effort, and you can just fly up there easily.”

“Sure, but you’re definitely doing that next time. A girl’s got things to do, you know.” He could virtually hear her smirk.

“Fine, I will.” Lal pouted, and Nano’s giggle tinkled though the communicator.

“Alright, I’ve found your grave.”

Lal could hear the steady punched of her hands against the grave, and the sudden noise of the items spilling over the ground.

“Alright then, just pull my jetpack out and throw it over the edge.”

“I’ve just gotta sift through all of this shi – oh.” Her voice slowly went out in a breathy huff, crackling with static over the earpiece.

“Nano?”

“Hey Lalna? It’s all purple up here. You should really get up here and *giggle* check it out…”

“Nano?” Her voice was full of childlike wonder, immediately setting off alarm bells. The last time she’d sounded like that was the flux castle. “Are you alright you’re sounding like her again.”

Lal sprinted into the lab as he spoke, rooting desperately through the chests and pulling out any stable blocks he could before running to nerd pole up to the slime island, getting up to the land mass as quickly as he could as there was a dull, meaty thud and a sudden exhale.

“Twinkle twinkle little star…”

Notch, it had almost been better with the silence, but at least he could tell she was still breathing. The seconds stretched out as he made his way up to Nano, her haunting, mindless tune puttering out slowly, until she was humming disjointedly under her breath.

Finally, he managed to pull himself onto the slime island, hands almost slipping on the congealed block as he crawled up, and ran to Nano’s prone form in panic.

“Nano? Come on!” He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her desperately, ignoring the purple oozing over his stained hands. “Wake up. You can’t leave me now!”

Right on cue, her eyes snapped open, flux glooping off the ends of her eyelashes. Used to the mismatched blue and brown, the two bright purple irises took him by surprise.

“̟H͉̬̼͔̯̥̻e͕̱l̗͉͎̻̼l̬̥͔͍̭͓o̻͖̰̹̻ ̥̱̹͉a̠̘g̰̰̗̪͈ḁ͓̬̯̩͚̪in͙̲ ̼̬̱̯̠͔̬L͓̮̩̣͙a͉͉l̙̙̻̘̠̭̳n͙̲̩̰͖a̟̭.̜̙ ͖̖I̮͚̯̖̠͔̥t’͖s͔̦͓̮̱ ͉̻̰ͅb̳̟͕̪e̖̙eͅn̝͈̻͓̜̮ ̳̗a͍͙̖ͅ ͉͙̪w̫̙̰͈̻̯h͇̯̼i̜̼̟̞l̦̜͚e̞̘͓…̲̼”̜̦͉̲


End file.
